Cinderellas
by DJ.Angel27
Summary: Yugi and her sister are servants at their own home. because of their cruel stepmother. what will happened when the royals find out that the girls are high ranked ladies insead of servents. Yugi and Yami, Atemu and Heba, B*RB, S*J, YM*M
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR CINDERELLA  
YAZZ: WARNING GIRL YUGI, HEBA, JOEY, RYOU, AND MALIK  
MARISOL: OH AND ANZU/TEA, REBECCA, VIVIAN, OC = Gabriella and OC= Irma BASHING  
ANGEL: YUGI (age 7), HEBA(age7), JOEY(age 10), RYOU(age 8), AND MALIK (age9) YAMI(age8), ATEMU(age 9), SETH(age 10), BAKURA (age 8 ), MARIK (age 9) Mana (age 7) and OC(**Sekhmet**) (age 7) Only for this part of the story later on teen agers but not right now.  
YAZZ: THE PLOT IN ANCIENT EGYPT  
MARISOL: PAIRING: _**YamixYugi (Puzzleshipping) **_**AtemuxHeba** (**Blindshipping**) _**SetoxJoey (Puppyshipping!) **_**RyouxBakura** (**Tendershipping**!) _**MalikxMarik (Bronzeshipping!)**_

**Summery**: **Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik are sisters an till their father died from a disease. Yes they were a family of nobles but when their father died instead being treated as high ranked noble ladies they were treated as servants at their own home. But not to know that the girls had a close friend that soon the girls turn their friends Mana and **Sekhmet that were very close to the pharaoh. Plus Sekhmetwas Seth little sister**. So when the Princes and Priests turned 18 and 19 the pharaoh made them a party. As you know that they hate party. Will the girls and the guys find love or not.

* * *

** Prologue ~ past~

"Daddy why did mommy had to leave us" a 5 year old Yugi crying with her sisters because of her mothers death.

In the Garden their was a man with his 5 daughters crying mourning of their lost love. The man holding Yugi and her twin sister Heba on his lap while the others sitting close by him crying for their mother. The man was devastated his love the mother of his child died. The man looked at his children. Yugi her long tri-colored hair framed her delicate face, a face that shone with an angelic innocence and her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of amethyst. Her hair was ebony black with violet tips and golden bangs that framed her face beautifully, her skin was pale. Her twin Heba had the same features but with tanned skin. Her older sister Joey have long straight blonde hair with honey brown eyes and so what mild tan skin. Ryou have long snowy white hair with hazel eyes same skin as Yugi. And last Malik light long blonde hair with lavender eyes and tan skin. Where they were with their father holding each other trying have a comfort with each other. The father looked down hugged all his children making sure that they have someone with them during this rough time.

"I really don't know why Yugi but I'm sure she is in a better place now" the father told his daughters.

* * *

~A year later~

¤Yugi POV¤

It's been a year since my mother's death. Today was another day. *sigh* yeah my father is making me and my sisters to meet our new mother and sisters. I have seen that my new mother was a nice lady but she wears to much make up. Her name was Lynn Chono and my sister's names were Gabriella and Irma. They were pretty nice when we meet them 7 months ago. Oops my dad is coming in.

"Hello their daughters" said my father with a smile

"Hi father" we all said

"I have some wonderful news" my father said again

"What is the news father" said Joey

"Will I'm going to marry Lynn in a few months now I know that you girl are going to have a new mother and sisters." said father

"When is the wedding going to be" said Ryou

"In a month" he said and left the room.

* * *

~ A month later~

My father invited everyone even the pharaoh came to the wedding. My father was so happy with my new stepmother and stepdaughters. I was happy for my father but I got a straggle feeling about my new stepmother and sister but I can't put a finger on it. I see my best friend Sekhmet and Mana. I meet them when my sisters and I when to Bazaar to get new dresses and other things I meet Sekhmet she was in a shop she was buying an item for someone. We stared talking and walking with my sister and Mana an till they had to leave. I'm surprised that they are here.

"Hi Yugi" said Mana walking towards me and Joey, Malik, Heba, and Ryou

"Hi Mana. What are you doing here." I asked

"Oh. Sekhmet invited me to come." Mana replied

"Why Sekhmet is here and where is she" Heba said

"Her brother and father are high priests and her uncle is the pharaoh. So they wanted her to come. And where is she. She is with her cousin and brother right now trying to get some girls of their backs." Mana said giggling

"Hello"

We turned and saw Sekhmet.

"Hi Sekhmet how are you doing" Joey said

"Not happy I wish some of the girls would leave my brother and cousins alone for ones. So what are you up to?" said Sekhmet

"Oh we are just talking." said Ryou

I felt someone staring at me I was about to turn when Sekhmet and Mana left because of my new step sisters coming this way. When I turned I saw one of the prince's staring at me. He blushed at looked away when Sekhmet when his way. He turned around and left. Sekhmet turned around smiled at me and left with her cousin.

As the party was over everyone left I when to Heba and mine new room.

* * *

~ 4 month later ~

Today was raining my sisters; my step mother and my stepsister were crying because our father died from a mysteries disease it hard for me our father died when he was in bed. I felt alone. When we when to the Bazaar we meet with Mana and Sekhmet again they saw how crushed we where from another lost. They helped us to recover very fast. They visited us when Ra is set down give it 1 in ½ hour they come to our room talk to us when is almost midnight give it 2 hours before midnight they leave and promised to talked to us tomorrow and the next day. It's seems that everything was getting back to normal an till our stepmother and sister did to us.

¤END OF YUGI'S POV¤


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: I don't own Yugioh! Or Cinderella *sign*

~ Chapter 2 ~

~ 10 years later ~

"YUGI, HEBA, JOEY, MALIK, RYOU. GET OVER HERE BUNCH OF LAZY WHORES." said Lynn

The girls hurried where their stepmother, stepsisters and a new stepfather were. They bow their heads to show the respected.

"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU'S. I TOLD YOU I WANT THIS HOUSE CLEAN AND SPOTLESS WHEN WE CAME BACK. DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT?" said Lynn

"Yes you did mother" said a timid Ryou

"SO WHY ISN'T THE HOUSE STOPLESS" said Gabriella

"We are still cleaning your rooms and the kitchen" said Malik

"YOU BETTER HURRY UP WITH THOSE CHORES. IF YOU DON'T ALL OF YOU'S WILL BE PUNISHED. NOW GO" said Irma

The girls rushed to the rooms and made looked spotless. When the step family of the girls didn't know that someone was watching them outside the window how where they treating the girls. The shadow jumped into the palace balcony to someone's rooms.

"Mana how are they doing" said Sekhmet

"*sign* not very well Lynn had them all bruised up again and she making them to have the house to be clean 3 time again. And if they are not finish they would be punish." said Mana with a worry voice

"I know Mana. I'll deal with that bitch later. Right now Mahado and Isis are looking for us to finish your magic training and my healing and priestesses training as well." said Sekhmet

"Ok I wish we had a plan how to help them" said Mana

"I have one let's take some of the servants from the palace and some of the remedies to help them out." said Sekhmet

"Great idea by the time that Lynn and the rest of the gold digging group leave the house we help them with some of the chores and help out will all the abused that they received." said Mana

"Ok let meet back here and bring like 2 servants with you so we could help, I hope that Seth or father don't stop me in the middle of the way coming back here." said Sekhmet

"See you in an hour Sekhmet" said Mana jumping out of the Sekhmet balcony.

'Dear Ra please help me with this mission I want my friends to be happy even if they lost their parents' Sekhmet thought while walking to the healing chamber.

~1 hour later ~

"Yugi I'm so tired I think I can't move any longer" said Heba

"Don't worry Heba we are almost finish" said Yugi

"Yugi we clean the house more times that we clean our rooms. I can barely move my hands with all of these chores. If we don't finish we might get whipped again" said a tired and frighten Ryou

"I know but what else we should do we need to stay at the house like we promise father and help our family out." said Yugi

"I know that we made that promise Yueg but we -" Joey was saying before she got interrupted

"Hey girls" said Mana jumping in the window

"Hi Mana what are you going here" said Malik

"Oh. Sekhmet and I were coming to help with the cleaning." said Mana

"Where is she" said Heba

"Coming thru" said Sekhmet climbing down from the window. "Hey we came to help you girls out."

"You don't have to do that you know" said Yugi

"We know but we wanted to and plus I got some helpers to helps you." said Mana "plus you guys look like hell right now so we help around while you get some of the easy things to be done."

"You wouldn't change your mind right." said Heba

"Nope we wouldn't now get getting going" said Mana

~ Half hour later~

"Thank Ra we finish with this house" said a tired Mana

"You know how we feel now" said Yugi

"Yeah know I need to go back to the palace before Vivian, Rebecca and Anzu get their hands on my brother and cousins." said Sekhmet

"Is that very bad" said Joey

"Yes they are trying to get them in bed with them but it will never work" said Sekhmet

"Why is that Sekhmet" said Malik

"Because I'm always there trying to stop them and plus made a threat with them with a dagger that Marik and Bakura gave me for my birthday." said Sekhmet

"That's true Seth got scared when she showed the dagger at there faces when she was making the threat." said Mana laughing at the memory. "Seth had to get the dagger away from her when they entered Yami's chamber"

The group laughs

"It's not my fault that those snobs are throwing themselves at them." said Sekhmet. "Come on Mana we better leave. Oh I'll come back to check up with the injuries in the night.

With that the jump out of the window with the servants to the palace walls

"They are a good friend with us what that happened" said Ryou

"Yes they are come on we need to fold the clothes and rest for ones" said Heba. They left to finish the last of their chores.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~back at the palace~

Their was a 2 people walking down the palace halls they were the princes of Egypt. Both princes looked like twins but they weren't one of them was a year older then the other one. Both princes were very handsome men. Yami had tri-colored hair with lightening bolt streaks in the shape of a star, crimson eyes, and unusually pale skin for an Egyptian he was the youngest. His brother Atemu looked exactly like his younger brother, only his skin was tanned.

"Can the lesson of Mahano can be any boring" said Yami

"It can if we had -" he was interrupted

"PRINCE YAMI, PRICE ATEMU"

They turn around and saw lady Anzu and Vivian running towards them.

"What do you want" asked Yami not to nicely

"We wanted to spend some time with you alone" said Lady Anzu

"Yeah we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us for a walk in the garden" said Lady Vivian with lust in her eyes.

"No thank you we have to go now" said Atemu with annoyance with the 2 of the girls.

The girls didn't move the grab the prince's arms and hanged on them.

Out of know where Seth came out. "Will you excuses ladies the highnesses they have things to do"

"HIGH PRIESTS SETH"

Seth just stood their while Rebecca came running out down of the hall. But in the shadow Mana and Sekhmet were waiting. Planning a way to get those whores away from the princes and Seth until Sekhmet came up with something and whispered it to Mana left to find the other priests Bakura and Marik. Sekhmet stayed and watched what was happening.

"It's good to see you again Priest Seth' said Rebecca with innocence in her voice but betrayed by lust in her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LADY REBECCA" said Seth not friendly

"I wanted to know if you wanted to walk and talk in the garden" said Rebecca again her eyes berated her.

Marik and Bakura when up to them. "Seth, your highnesses you have to go to the meeting that is soon starting." Said Marik hiding a smirk

They try to move but couldn't. The girls have them trapped. Mana and Sekhmet were thinking how to separated the girl form them again and it hit Sekhmet again. She ran by the pillar and hid herself. Mana was confused. Until she heard a sobbing noisy was Sekhmet was at.

Seth, Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Anzu, Vivian and Rebecca heard it as well. Seth looked around and saw his little sister crying behind the pillar he rushed to her as well the other two priests and her cousin hide him. The girls looked pissed. Mana tried not to laugh at the face that they made.

"Sekhmet what wrong. What made my little sister cry" said Seth

Sekhmet didn't bother to look up she was still crying she didn't respond to him.

Seth carry her up and said "Yami lets go to your chamber I think Sekhmet doesn't want to say it out loud." Yami nodded and left to his chamber with the guys behind him while Seth carried his sister. Mana stayed behind looking at the girls glaring daggers at Sekhmet what she did. Mana left laughing to Yami's balcony.

At Yami's chamber Seth put his sister at the edge of the bed hugging her. "Sekhmet what's wrong why are you crying little sister"

Sekhmet looked up and smiled at her brother. Marik and Bakura were trying not to laugh. "Are you ok sister." said Seth

"Yes Seth I'm ok. Um can you please release me from the bear hug please?" said Sekhmet

"Then why were you crying then" said Yami

"Because I was down the hall when I saw them coming toward you so I had a plan to separate you's from them." said Sekhmet

"Why didn't you just walked up and threat them like you always do." said Atemu

"Because Seth hasn't returned my daggers back to me from the last threat. And plus I saw you trying to be calm not to have a yelling fit towards them so I had to do something quick." said Sekhmet

Seth, Yami, and Atemu were shocked what happened. Marik and Bakura were laughing what Sekhmet did to take them always form a sticky situation. Atemu Yami and Seth hugged her repeating thanks you's to her.

"Hm guys I know that you love me but please let me go I feel to much love in here. So please let me go" said Sekhmet

The guys let her go. Mana jumped in to the room laughing.

"Oh my you should saw the faces when you's left with Sekhmet" said Mana laughing.

"Don't let me they were glaring daggers at me like always." said Sekhmet

"Yup they were beyond pissed" said Mana

"Sister we have to go to the meeting see you soon" said Seth

"Seth what meeting are you talking about" said Sekhmet

"The one that Bakura and Marik were telling-" said Seth "Sekhmet is that another of your tricks"

"Sorry Brother I had to think of something and quick." said Sekhmet

"Will thank you thou we was sure that we would slap them on their face." said Seth

"No trouble I have to go I have things to do see ya." said Sekhmet left the room.

"You know what I think that Sekhmet is looking after us" said Yami

"Why is that brother? Wait I know are girls that want for the crown and luxury that comes with all of our position." said Atemu

"Yeah that's true she is looking out for all of you. That's because she cares about you's and doesn't want to see no one hurt." said Mana 'even she does that to Heba, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Joey because she fells that someone you are meant to be with them.' with that Mana left Yami's rooms and let the boys to talk to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR CINDERELLA

/LINK/

/_LINK_/

THIS CHAPTER THE MILLENNIUM items ARE GOING TO BE USE FOR THE LINK AND OTHER THINGS IN THE LATER CHAPTERS…..

Yami and Atemu has the Puzzle  
Seth has the key  
Marik has the rod  
Bakura has the Ring  
Sekhmet has the rare arm bracelet (*I own the bracelet… because it's not in the anime*)

Chapter 4

¤ Yami POV ¤

Since my little cousin and my best friend Mana left my room. My brother, older cousin and friends stayed for awhile talking. While I tuned them out I felt that my little cousin was angered and upset with something or someone. And again I'm thinking is the visit form the so called 'ladies' Anzu, Vivian and Rebecca. She never liked them. Oh well she is not the only one. As my mind wondered off I remember that girl from 10 years ago from that wedding that father made us to go. When I was looking were Mana left I saw her and my cousin talking to some girls they look very close. When Mana and Sekhmet came up to me they saw me blush when I saw the girl with beautiful amethyst eyes that I ever seen in my life and had the same skin color as me. My thought came to a halt. My brother and cousin left right now. As for me I'm starting to walk to the halls I heard talking in Sekhmet's room. I lean into the door.

"Mana makes sure that my father doesn't come to my room." She said

"Why Sekhmet you know that your father won't come in here." said Mana

"I know but I'm going to take a long time helping Yugi, Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Joey from thus injuries that her stepmother and stepfather gave them. Please Mana make sure that he doesn't some in." said Sekhmet

"*sign* Fine but better hurry you don't know how long that they will be calling them. I just fear that Isis doesn't tell the Pharaoh what is happening to them." said Mana worried

"You know that I know that Isis value everyone's secrets if they aren't threatening to the family. She is coming to help them out too." said Sekhmet

"Ok Sekhmet just hurry please I hate seen them hurt" said Mana

I thought for a second why someone could even hurt their child. At lease I know that the girl that I was crushing on and still I'm was not them. I heard laugher in the room.

"What are you laughing Sekhmet" said Mana confused.

"I'm laughing what happened 10 years ago."

"What?" said Mana

"Remember Yami was blushing when we went to the reception when he saw-" said Sekhmet. I could hear what she said to mana but she was laughing to.

"Oh yes I remember. Oh man that was funny." said Mana

"Mana I have to go. And please make sure that no one comes in here." said Sekhmet

"OH. OK. Now go please." said Mana

I see my cousin jumping out of the window. 'Mana HAD to teacher her that' I thought. But again Mana looks worried and sad. 'I wonder who are those friends that Mana and Sekhmet are very worried about and who would do that to them-' my thought got interrupted again.

"PRINCE YAMI. It good to see you out of your room again" said Lady Anzu

"Yes I'm just checking on my little cousin she is very upset" I said

"Uh-uh" she said she had a glare of hatred when I mention my cousin then she put a fake smile on. "Prince Yami do you want to come with me to the garden"

"No thanks I need to find my father and ask him something. Bye' I said and left her fuming mad.

¤ END of Yami POV ¤

"I suggest you leave him alone 'Lady Anzu'" said a voice with hatred in the voice naming the Lady

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO." said Anzu yelled

"You should now who I'm already Anzu. Or that little threat that I made screw up your head." said Sekhmet

"So what do the little whore wants now." said Anzu

"Are you talking to me Anzu that I'm a whore? If you were I think that you are confusing me with yourself because everyone knows that you are not a virgin no more" said Sekhmet

/YAMI I THINK YOU NEED TO COME HERE/

/_*WERE SEKHMET WHERE ARE YOU.* _/

/THE HALL CLOSE TO MY ROOOM/

/_*OK ILL BE THEIR.*_/

Don't knowing that she sent the same message to Atemu, Seth, Marik and Bakura.

"That's not your business Sekhmet. You just don't want me to be with you cousin. Your are just a jealous bitch." said Anzu

"Anzu! May I reminding you that you can't treat me with threats or talking to me in a bad way remember my status is higher than yours." said Sekhmet

"I don't care when I get married with Yami I make sure that you would put to death." said Anzu

In the corner of her eye Sekhmet saw Yami.

/Yami wait for a few second/

/*what why*/

/just trust me/

/*ok*/

"So do you really love my cousin like you like you say Anzu." said Sekhmet

"Yes I do" said Anzu

"I don't believe you. You or Rebecca and Vivian I don't trust none of you's. You three only want is the power, the luxury when it comes with the marriage. You don't give a damn thing about Egypt or my families feeling. You three are selfish, spoil brat." said Sekhmet

Behind her Vivian and Rebecca came out from their spot. They grabbed her from the back when Anzu try to hit her a cross her face and succeed to hit they let her go. And try to hit her again. Until Yami, Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Marik walk to them and restrain them from hitting Sekhmet again. Yami grabbed Rebecca, Marik and Bakura grabbed Anzu and Vivian. Seth Atemu grabbed Sekhmet. "Atemu, Seth let me go. Let me teach brats a lesson." said Sekhmet

"NO" they both said and took Sekhmet back to her room with Yami, Bakura and Marik behind them.

"I can't believe that brat took our man again." said Vivian

"We have to wait Vivian when she is not here so we could make a move." said Rebecca

In Sekhmet's Room

"What happened out their Sekhmet" said a very upset Seth

"When Yami left Anzu. I told her that get away from you's. She stared yelling at me that what I did I wanted. I told her that to stay away. Them I told her about the threat that I told her. She said that I was a slut." She said she looked at her family member they were angry when Anzu called her a slut. "I told her that she was confusing herself that she was the slut not me. And you know what happened" said Sekhmet

"Damn we missed it" said Marik

"Sekhmet! Ill tell father what happened I'm sure that he is not going to let this go" said Atemu and left to tell the Pharaoh the event that happened in the hallway.

"Sekhmet! Are you sure that you are all right" said Seth seeing the bruise on her face.

"Yes Seth I'm ok. Now if you excuse me I'm going to find Isis and Mana" said Sekhmet and left her room.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Yugi's home ~

"OUCH! That thing burns" said Joey

"Sorry Joey but this wound is deep." said Mana

"Yeah Joey you are not the only one with really deep wounds" said Isis

"OK. But this thing burns Isis" said Malik

"I know but this the only thing that can help you to ease the pain from the beatings that Lynn and her family doing to you's." said Isis

"Yeah I know. Man some times I wish dad was here. Hey were Sekhmet I thought she would be here with you two's." said Heba

"Oh she got herself in trouble. Will not really is that 'Lady Anzu' was in her tricks again with her cousin so you know how Sekhmet is very protect with her cousins and brother. Trying the 'girls' to stop trying to put them in their bed. So she saw what Anzu she stepped up to her to stop. And man it got messy." said Mana

"What did she do Mana" said Ryou

"Will she got in to a fight with Anzu? And No she wasn't the first hit. It Anzu thou it was going out of hand when everyone got their because of Vivian and Rebecca when behind Sekhmet were going to attacked her but. They stopped them. So Atemu when and the pharaoh what happened before the 'ladies' could make up something up. So when she was leaving her room the pharaoh stopped her and the bruise on her face. So she told them what happened. As we speak they are telling 'the ladies' that they have to leave the palace." said Mana

"Actually they left less then the five minutes you left the palace Mana" said a voice

"Really well. Mana told us what happened to you Sekhmet" said Malik

"Ugh!. Don't remind me. I'm happy that they are gone so I wouldn't deal with them for long. At lease I wish Seth and Atemu would let me to hurt them. But no they wanted to be proactive of me so I would get in trouble. Hm where is Yugi?" said Sekhmet. A sad look was on Heba's face. "Heba where is Yugi?" asked Mana

"She is in the dungeon being whipped by Lynn" said a sad Ryou

"You know that illegal that a noble having a dungeon in their own home. Plus hitting a higher ranked noble what you all are is treason. Even I know that the pharaoh would put them to death." said Isis half yelling

"I know Isis. But as soon -" Sekhmet was interrupted by a yelling.

"AW LOOK AT THE LITTLE WHORE. SHE IS NOTHING. SHE DESVERSE NOTHING. AW WHY IS THE LITTLE WHORE CRYING NOW." said Lynn

"Mana, Isis we need to hide." said Sekhmet as that they when outside close to the window to keep on eye what is happening. Lynn came to the room and threw Yugi in her and her sister's room. "I HOPE THAT YOU WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS WHEN WE GO TO BAZAAR TOMORROW." said Lynn with that she left.

"Yugi are you alright." said Heba. She didn't answer. Sekhmet and Isis came in and checked on the wounds on her back, legs and arms. They were very deep. They dress the wounds up. Gave her to take some of the remedy and let her sleep.

"So what time you are's going to Bazaar." said Mana

"Will them, somewhere afternoon after everything is done." said Joey

"Ok see you then. And make sure that Yugi is sleeping on her stomach so she would hurt her wounds." said Sekhmet. They left to the place. The girls when to their beds, (AN:/ if you can call them beds) so they could sleep and making sure that Yugi doesn't hurt herself.

* * *

~ At the Palace ~

"Shimon can you bring the princes, Sekhmet, Seth, Bakura, and Marik to the meeting hall. I something's that I want to discuss with them. " said the Pharaoh Aknankanon

"I think that everyone not going to like this Brother." said Aknaudin (Seth and Sekhmet dad)

"I know but it's the Yami and Atemu birthday. (AN:/ I know that I said that they aren't twins but there birthdays are close by a week) and because they are princes that they are going to have a big party because of it. Plus they are already old in enough so they could choose their wife already. As well for Seth, Marik and Bakura." said Aknankanon

"I know thank god Ra almighty that Sekhmet is not ready for that kind of thing thou. Because all the threats that her cousins and Seth will be making." said Aknaudin

Amara chucked "will Aknaudin you know and the whole palace knows that they are going to protect each other. Even thou I look Sekhmet as a daughter thou since Kisara died it's tough with for her not having a famine person. Even thou she spends a lot of time with Mana and Isis. So dear husband what are you thinking that you are going to tell them for this."

"Will Amara I'm going to tell them about the party the other thing as the wedding is out of reach." said Aknankanon. The doors opened the teens walked in until the Pharaoh spoke again.

"Will I see that you are all here? Will to make it short for this meeting is that Yami and Atemu will birthday is almost here. So theirs is going to be a Ball for your birthday." said Aknankanon

"But father why is their going to be a ball" said Yami and Atemu in a whining tone

"Because you know that as the princes of Egypt you will have a ball when you were in the right ages. So for now we are going to announce it tomorrow. So right know I want all of you's to go to bed and I want you to meet us here before midday." said Aknankanon. The teens left without a word to their own chambers for the announcement for the Ball.

* * *

ANGEL: REVIEW PLEASE. NO FLAMES


	6. Chapter 6

~ At noon in Bazaar ~

It was a very busy day all the people in Egypt knew that the pharaoh, the princes, the priests and a young priestess were coming to Bazaar for an announcement. Everyone was so excited to see what is all that big announcement had the pharaoh for them.

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Malik, and Ryou where with their 'family' carrying all of their bags of things that Lynn, Irma and Gabriella are buying every stand where. As they both girls Irma and Gabriella had a thing for Bakura and Marik just because. Yes you guess it because of their position to be close to the high priests. Lynn did everything to make sure that they were the ones for the priests. As they continued shopping; Shimon came out of the guards position and walked where their was a stand for the Pharaoh could make the announcement. People low and high ranked people were waiting for the Pharaoh to appear.

The guards came with the pharaoh and the princes and everyone else were walking down were the people were standing waiting for the news.

Sekhmet was close to her cousin and whisper quietly so her Uncle wouldn't hear "why do I have a feeling that we look like tourist attraction." Her cousins, Seth, Marik, and Bakura tried not to laugh. As they reach their point the Pharaoh spoke.

"My people of Egypt as you all know that both princes birthday are coming we are going to have a Ball for them."

The people cheer. As the Steps/Motou family (I was trying to make it funny that Lynn Chono was married with Johnny Steps) walking towards another shop heard the announcement about the Ball. Irma and Gabriella eyes light up wanting to go the Ball. With that the pharaoh left with the princes and the priests.

Will almost everyone.

Sekhmet left the group so she could meet up with Mana borrowing a black cloak to walk to town. They tried to meet up with Yugi and her sister but it was but Shimon was reading the names of the nobles (which Mana helps him to build the list of names.)

"Lord and Ladies Annument"

"Lord and Ladies Bunts"

"Lord and Ladies Camillus"

"Lords and Ladies Dior" (I don't own Dior)

"Lord and Lady Emmet"

(Ok missing the rest of the names going to m-s)

"Lord Mazaki and Ladies Mazaki" (I have something evil up my sleeve for the Wong, Hankins and Mazaki girls)

"Ladies Motou" (the step mom didn't heard it)

(Skipping again going to's')

"Ladies and Lord Steps"

As the Johnny (the girls step father) was walking he heard Shimon saying their name that they were invited to the Ball. He ran to find Lynn and his tow 'beautiful' daughter and the servants. Before he left he heard Shimon saying that their invitation would be delivered in a few days before that princes birthday arrive.

Sekhmet and Mana were walking to one of the vendors they also herd what Shimon had to say. Sekhmet whispered something to Mana.

"Mana I think is our job to deliver the invite for the girls I have a feeling that if Lynn finding out she is going to ripe the invitation into pieces."

"I know Sekhmet."

Sekhmet had an idea and left Mana at the vendors she when to the Mai a good friend of Sekhmet she even let Mai make her tunics for parties and other things.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were putting the bags of clothing, jewels, and shoes in to the cart were their horses where. As they where leaving. They bumped in to someone's. As the girls looked up they saw the princes and the priests. As they got up the girls apologized the royals and the priests. (Angel: / I think I'm going to laugh. Yami: laugh about what. Angel: where did you come from? Yami: from your DJ room. Yugi is right you need new system for your things. Angel: back off Yami or I'll make you and Yugi to wait to confuse to each other or get married. Yami: shutting up now.) The guys could react when they saw them they where speechless what they saw. They were about to asked them about their names.

'YAMI'

'ATEMU'

'SETH'

'MY LORD BAKURA'

'MY LORD MARIK'

They heard a screeching noise. Coming from yup you guessed it from 'Ladies' Anzu, Vivian, Rebecca, Irma, and Gabriella. They were going their way when the other girls just disappear.

/Atemu are you having trouble again. / said Sekhmet through the link

/You could say that/

/Will have fun/ said Sekhmet and closed the link

"WHAT DO YOU WANT' said the royals and the priests all together.

"We wanted to know that know if you have a DATE for your Ball." said Anzu

"If the matter fact they do have a date for their Ball 'ladies'" said a voice

"Yeah right. We really want to know what their name Sekhmet." said Vivian

"I can't tell you their names but you will see them at the Ball." said Sekhmet. She turns around to Seth. "Hey big brother Do you like mine new sword that Marik gave me." She shows them her new addition of weapons. A sword with Crimson with Amethyst, sapphire with gold, topaz with purple and pink and emerald jewels around the sword handle. Sekhmet held the swords to Anzu's face trying to make another treat to the girls. The other girls got pale and ran away. "Oopsy I think I scared them this time with mine new sword. By the way thanks Marik."

Seth onces again took the weapon again from Sekhmet. But she let it go.

"Seth are you going to tell father what happened." said Sekhmet.

"No Sekhmet." said Seth

Yami looked at the sword and saw the first jewels on them Crimson and Amethyst jewels. Yami not tried to blush at the colors and remembering that girl. They were about to leave (the royals and priests not Sekhmet) when they hear some giggles from the behind one of the vendors. When the were about to look Sekhmet had a vision.

* * *

Angel: Sorry for the cliff. And not updating sooner. Writers block in a way.

Sekhmet: I know how you feel with all the work you do in school. Plus your basketball tryouts are coming on Tuesday so you are going to be a little busy during all this.

Angel: not really I have the weekends to update and write. Plus days that I don't have school so I'm good for now.

Yugi: Yeah. Hey Angel are you going to write about the vision that Sekhmet had.

Angel: I think so.

IF YOU HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR ME SO I COULD GIVE HELL FOR VIVIAN, ANZU, REBECCA AND THE OC TELL ME

YUGI: REVIEW PLEASE. PLEASE. NO FLAMES UNTILL NEXT TIME.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel: Hello peeps

Sekhmet and Yugi: Hi

Angel: Err. Am I forgetting something to mention.

Sekhmet: Yes you forgot again what powers my Millennium Bracelet has. AGAIN.

Angel: Oops. Ok ill explain. Sekhmet's Millennium Bracelet has a legend behind it. They say that all mighty gods made it if the other items fall into the wrong hands. Because it made by the gods the Bracelets powers have some similaries to the other items even more. It has the necklace power to see in the future and past. The eye to see who is telling the truth or lies. Will you get the point it has all the good things from the items. SO when Sekhmet was born one of the gods hide himself as Isis's assistant. Because Sekhmet was about to die during her birth the gods knew that she was the holder of the item. So they gave her a little more life to live. But because the item is connected to the gods she is the only that could have the gods to help Egypt around.

Sekhmet: WHAT YOU ALMOST HAVE ME KILLED IN MY BIRTH.

Angel: ok sorry but you need a little more drama in your life so this is it. Lol

Sekhmet: what ever

Chapter 7

_Vision_

_There was a dark room you could hear screaming of pain and others of anger and jealousy._

"_YOU STUPID SLUTS WHAT DID WE TOLD YOU IF YOU EVER COME OUT AGAIN WITH OUT THE PERMISSION" A WOMEN VOICE YELLED_

"_We didn't stepmother promise we didn't left the house" said a scared voice_

"_YOU ARE LYING" said a male voice _

_WHIP you could only heard the whipping noise hitting on human flesh_

"_ALL FIVE OF YOU ARE LYING TO US. WE SAW HOW THE PRINCES AND THE PRIESTS LOOK AT YOU AFTER THE BALL WHEN WE TO BAZAAR YESTERDAY AFTER NOON." A SECOND VOICE STARTED TO YELL_

_WHIP_

_YOU COULD HEAR PEOPLE MUMBLING OUTSIDE THEIR GATES_

_THE VOICE OF THE ANGER AND JELOUSY RISED UPTHE HAND WITH THE WHIP WAS RISING UP UN TILL THEY HEAR SOMETHING. _

"_IN HERE HURRY I FEEL THEIR PAIN AND ENERGY GETTING LOW HURRY YOU FIVE" said a kinder voice of a female. _

_A door snapped open._

"_YOU ALL ARE ARRESTED FOR MAKING TREASON TO EGYPT BY HAVING A DUNGEON IN THE HOUSE AND HURTING A HIGHER STATUS THAT YOURS" said an Elder voice_

"_Your highness we didn't do it they did it" said the 1st male voice_

"_Uncle he is lying will all 7 of them are lying to you uncle I could sense there lies." said kinder 1__st__ female voice._

"_I believe you" said the elder's voice_

_One of the female thoughts. "I can't leave this bitch take away my throne to Egypt I will still be her queen. The female grabbed a dagger launched her self at the kinder female. _

"_NO" _

_END OF VISION_

Sekhmet looked very worried she didn't turned around to her family and friends.

"Sekhmet are you alright" said Seth

She didn't answer. In that moment Sekhmet felt weak her stomach was turning. "Sekhmet are you all right." said Yami

She didn't answer Atemu walked in front of her and looked at her face. What he saw was worried and frighten. "Sekhmet are you all right" said Atemu

Sekhmet shook her head as a no. She fainted in to Atemu arms.

They took her to the palace as fast as they could. To the healing chamber where Isis was waiting when she as well had the same vision.

~ Back with Yugi and her sister and Mana ~

"What happened to Sekhmet, Mana?" said Joey

"I really don't know but I think is the vision that she had was very powerful or something that she can't stand." said Mana

"I hope she is ok. Seeing her cousin and brother how they reacted it's scary to see again" said Ryou

"Don't worried she is going to be ok. Trust me." said Mana

"Ok… Wait was those ladies that you and Sekhmet were all ways talking about" said Malik

"Yes... Why?" said Mana

"Because they hangout with Irma and Gabriella too." said Heba

"What you got to be kidding me. Now Sekhemt is going to be more careful and threatening then that before" said Mana

They all sign. "Knowing Sekhmet is going to be more worried if she finds out about it" said Yugi

"Oh yeah she is going to more worried that she is now" said Mana

"GIRLS IT'S TIME TO GOO" said a disgusted sing song voice of Lynn

"Bye Mana. And tell Sekhmet to get better. And Mana please don't tell Sekhmet what we told you" said Heba

"Sure don't worry. Will see you later." Said Mana

_Angel: sorry for the short chapter  
Yugi: Angel you're so tired you should rest.  
Angel: Gomen Yugi cant.  
Yami: Come on Angel your tired. Tryouts and Practice are making you tired.  
Angel: So.  
Yami and Yugi: fine don't take a break. _

_PLEASE COMMENT... NO FLAMES _


	8. Chapter 8

Angel: sorry i didn't update this story. i had a writer block.  
Sekhmet: so any thing for this chapter.  
Angel: not saying a word  
Yugi: before Angel and Sekhmet fight. Enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

It's been a few days that Sekhmet still in the chamber. Everyone was getting worried until Isis told them that the vision was a strong one that mostly that Sekhmet needs more time to get used to the item.  
Everyone was still worried what will happen to her. Everyone knows that Sekhmet barely survived her birth but with the item it's even powerful.

But thou she was strong and she would pull thru.

"HURRY UP SLUTS I WANTED MY DRESS CLEAN BEFORE IRMA AND ME GO TO BAZAAR." said Gabriella

The girls where hurrying to get everything to be done.

_SLAP_

"WHAT DID WE TOLD YOU WE WANT THIS HOUSE TO BE CLEAN BEFORE WE LEAVE AGAIN" said Lynn

"Yes s-stepmother we are working on i-it we a-are finishing all of your, Gabriella, and Irma dresses" said Yugi

"SINCE WHEN DID I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN TALK TO WENCH" said Lynn

Yugi just stood there quiet. Lynn dragged her to the dungeon. Lynn throws Yugi to the floor and stared to whip her.

* * *

*Back at the place*

Sekhmet was sleeping in her chamber as Isis order. Seth, Yami, Atemu, Marik and Bakura were in the Yami's chamber talking. Because Yami's chamber was close to Sekhmet so they could keep an eye on her.

Mana stayed in Sekhmet's room to make sure she was ok.

_*WHIP* _

Sekhmet hissed in pain.

_*WHIP*_

Sekhmet hissed in pain. She lay on her stomach. Mana walked up to her and saw she was bleeding form her back.

"Mana gets Isis" said Sekhmet showing pain in her voice.

Mana runs to get the guard. "Guard hurry and get Isis. Sekhmet is in pain"

The guard ran to Isis chamber.

_*WHIP*_

_*WHIP*_

Mana saw two more wound opening from Sekhmet back. _'Please don't scream in pain Sekhmet. I know I hurts' _thought Mana

Sekhmet was hissing in pain she could handle the pain any more.

_*WHIP*_

_*WHIP*_

_*WHIP*_

Sekhmet screamed in pain. Her somewhat of high pitch scream scared Seth. He raced to her room with Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik running behind him. They reach to her room saw Mana scared in the middle of the room.

"What happened here Mana" said Seth

Before she could say anything Isis came running.

"Excuse me your highness but your cousin need help right now if you please leave the room" said Isis

"Mana please stay here" said Isis

Mana nodded.

Everyone was outside. The pharaoh, the Queen and the rest of the court were waiting for any news what was going on.

"Isis please I beg of you take the item off of me please" said Sekhmet in pain.

"Are you sure Sekhmet" said Isis

_*WHIP*_

_*WHIP* _

Sekhmet hissed in more pain. "Yes this will continued if you don't take it off"

"OK" said Isis

Mana took the item of.

The pain stopped. Isis cleaned the wounds.

"They look like whips marks" said Isis

"They do" said Mana

"Sekhmet where are the light items" asked Isis

"They disappear when we meet Yugi and the rest" said Sekhmet

"Do you have an idea where they are at" asked Isis

"I personally think that they when to there owner" said Sekhmet in pain

"Who are they Sekhmet" asked Mana

"I don't know who are the owners of the items" said Sekhmet "Mana please go to my drawer get the remedy and go to Yugi's house if anyone is hurt apply it. I fear that Yugi is the one being whipped"

Mana nodded and jump out of the window to go to Yugi's house.

"Sekhmet I need you to rest in a few minutes you need to put your bracelet back on" said Isis

"Ok Isis. Are you going to tell them what wrong with me" said Sekhmet

"I have to. But I have to tell that you received the lights items" said Isis

"Ok" said Sekhmet

Isis when outside told everyone what was going on. (A:/N: no not about Yugi and the rest) everyone was in shock more Yami. If some girl is his light that means that he doesn't have chances to date that amethyst eye girl.

* * *

~Back at Yugi's house ~

Yugi was thrown in her door again she received 15 whips on her back and legs the wounds where deep. She was bleeding.

Mana jumps at the window and saw Yugi on the floor covered with in blood.

"Yugi are you ok" said Mana

"No it hurts I cant move" said Yugi

"Don't worry Yugi. Sekhmet told me to come here" said Mana. As applying the remedy on Yugi's back and legs to made the wound to stop bleeding.

"Where is she? Is she ok" asked Yugi hissed when the remedy was hurting where the wounds where.

"Right now she is in pain. But she is ok" said Mana

"Pain how did she got hurt" asked Yugi

"She was resting. I think is when Lynn was whipping you, she senses your pain" said Mana 'I don't know why how can she senses that is you don't have a item'

"How could she senses that I was in pain" asked Yugi

"I really don't kno-" said Mana she got the sight on a light puzzle pendant on Yugi's neck. "Yugi where did you get that"

"Get what Mana" asked Yugi

"oh this I found it after 5 days that we need meet you and Sekhmet" said Yugi "am I getting in to trouble for having this Mana?"

"No. You found you should keep it. Does anyone have something like that" asked Mana

"Heba has a puzzle like me. Joey has a pendant of a key. Malik has the pendant bracelet of the a rod and Ryou has pendant of a ring" said Yugi

'At lease I could tell Sekhmet where the items are. But I thought that it will be the same like the dark items. I have to ask Sekhmet about this' thought Mana "you know what Yugi. I'm leaving you just rest for a while. Hopefully Sekhmet is will enough to come in the night"

"ok thanks Mana" said Yugi

* * *

Yami: REVIEW OR COMMENT PLZ


	9. Notice

Hey guys it me Sekhmet…

Lol I know my fault I have not updated the stories like Angel have been telling me to do.

But I can't find the damn flash drive.

Yami, Yugi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ciel, Sebastian, Kaname, and Zero: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND IT!

I looked everywhere I cannot find it, not in her room nor on her DJ office.

Yami, Sasuke, Sebastian, and Kaname: you better keep looking them have months of work in there, of different stories.

I know I know. I do not want to die just yet… lol

But I will look for it...

Oh! Wondering where Angel right.

Everyone in the room nodded.

Will Angel has been in and out of the hospital lately.

Yugi and Naruto: tell them why

Oh yeah remember a year or so ago she announced that a friends of her pushed her out off the stage. Making her land on her bad knee, will she caught up by him a few months ago and before the midterms started he been kicking her on her knee continually and until one day her knee pooped out. Leaving her in pain, so she had surgery in the winter break and going to therapy STILL. Right now, she is sleeping because of the meds. So yea.

Yami, Yugi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ciel, Sebastian, Kaname, and Zero: Tell them Sekhmet.

Oh yeah today is Angel's birthday if you guy want to wish her a happy birthday and a get well soon Private Message her… Yes, she read your messages. But she was not read the other ones about the update. So don't tell her I been reading them. I don't want to die… lol. She loves me. Lol

So yeah. Don't worry ill find the flash drive and update asap. So don't review this 'Chapter'

Tea, Vivian, Sakura, Elizabeth and Yuuki: *Evil smile* Angel is going to kill her. If we have something to say.

Ha! Good luck with that she is going to kill you first, before anything happened to me. *pulling out her sais and swords*

Tea, Vivian, Sakura, Elizabeth and Yuuki: *runaway scared*

Ha b*&chs!

Will bye guys see you soon hopefully with Angel on my side again. J

**Oh yeah whoever is going to Anime Midwest on July 5,6, & 7 theirs a chances that Angel is going to be there. So see ya**


	10. Chapter 9

Angel: hi everyone. Sorry and thank you for your patience for all my stories to be updated. As you can see... lol or read I'm all better now. I was going to update on May 5 but family issues got in the way... So i couldnt update. Oh and Yes i found the flash drive. so i have to rewrite some of the chapters and stories that where save because some guy thought it was funny to mess them up. so dont worry i probably going to update on fridays or in the weekend if i cant i let you know that my family issues are in court im just supporting my family member. so yeah. lol.. oh yeah thanks you who wished me well and birthdays, you guys rock.

here is chapter 9 of Cinderellas. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

The royal family was upset that Sekhmet did not tell them about the light items. However, they soon understood why she kept it as a secret. They found out that the same day, they appeared to her they also disappeared. They know that she was an organized person to lose something that quick. Nevertheless, if light items disappear that means that they when to their owners.

It has been a few days since the markings on her back appear.

As now Seth, Atem, Yami, Marik, and Bakura pestering Sekhmet in her room to see if she knew anything about the owners of the items.

"Guys please stop it. I don't know who is your light," annoyed Sekhmet said "even if I did know why would I keep it as a secret from everyone"

"Probably because they are not in your status, so they could keep the items" ticked Seth

Sekhmet glared at Seth. "So you are saying that I was lying to the family if I don't know the person who has the items"

Seth meets Sekhmet's glare with his own "NO, I know you value your life to do such a thing. But we aren't getting an answer from you sister"

Both princes and priest look about at brother and sister argument.

Sekhmet was pissed so her thoughts when somewhere else, "so you are saying that if the three whores Anzu, Vivian, and Rebecca have the items you would marry them"

The boys shudder in the thought of marriage between the horrid girls.

"NO" said the guys

"Then stop it, I know that's not them that have the items so why would you worry about such thing. I bet my life that the ones that have the items are nice and your opposite of you. So stop it,"

sigh Sekhmet.

Guys sigh knowing that she was right.

"Ok. Sorry we bother you cousin" said Atem

"It's fine I know you worried now that you have discovered about the items and if the person is in any danger. So please relax, because it my job as the keeper of all the items to worry. Ok" replied Sekhmet

The guys nodded.

"So how are you feeling cousin?" asked Yami

"I'm fine, even it hurts when I try to move around," said Sekhmet

Seth ran his hand on Sekhmet back. She hissed at the pain.

"Sorry" mutter Seth

"Its fine, it's just that whipped marks are just too deep" pained Sekhmet

"So do you know what the items look like?" asked Marik

Sekhmet was about to answer when she felt someone was spying. She slowly sat up and walked to the door. Using the magic of her bracelet. She looked thru the wall into the hallways. She saw a servant that did not belong to the palace to listing in their conversation.

Her family looked at her confused.

Sekhmet pointed at Bakura to go over her.

When Bakura walked over her, she whispers in his ear what to do.

He nodded and walked to a hidden pathway to go the hallways.

The rest looked at her about to ask a question, when again using her item power on the wall sees where was Bakura, exiting the hidden door walking up to the servant.

She counted until three and opened the door; the servant fell in the room in front of a standing Sekhmet, cousins, and brother.

The servant tries to make a break for it, but was stopped by Bakura.

Atem and Yami eyes narrowed seeing who the servant belonged to.

"Why a Wong servant it's in our palaces?" sneered Yami

The servant took a step back trying to avoid an angry prince.

Bakura stood his ground so that the servant would not try to escape from them.

The servant is shaking in fear tries to plead them to have mercy on her.

"So it seems that the princesses sent you and the other servants to come on spying on the princes and the priests so they could find out who is their date for the ball. Right. " Said Sekhmet

Yami, Marik, Atem, Bakura, and Seth eyes narrowed at the servant.

The servant nodded.

"Guards take the Wong, Hankins, and Mazaki's servants in to the dungeon"

The guard took the servant and the other ones were hiding in the dungeon until further notices.

The princes and the priests were furious at the ways that the girls are behaving recently.

Sekhmet left her room muttering to them that she was going to tell her uncle what just happened.

~In the throne room~

Emperor Wong, Hankins, Mazaki, and the Pharaoh were talking about the upcoming ball.

"Akhnamkanon it's a great way to have our daughter to be announce as the your sons and nephew's brides" said the Wong

Pharaoh eyes narrow knowing what the emperor's are trying to imply. As the exacted moment, the smell of fine wine and blood filled around the room.

The door open; walking was a woman about 5'6 tall her hair crimson like blood and her pupils were crimson in them walked in.

The Pharaoh was shocked at the smell of the female aroma was giving.

It was the goddess of war walking in; the Pharaoh stood up and bowed his head to the goddess. The goddess looked at the other men in the room.

"Tch! It's that such a way to respect the goddess of war" her voice was rough but gentle in a way.

The Pharaoh was in slight fear, but it never showed to the others.

"You are a disgrace making your self higher than a god while you are just a noble," snapped Wong

"Don't test me human as I'm feeling thirsty I could drink your blood in a split second, so don't disrespect me" growled the goddess

The emperors just ignored her. 'Tch'

A loud roar was heard. Lowlife emperors were disrespectful the lioness goddess, and her blood thirst rose rapidly. Her vial collapsed only showing her true self a female with a lion head and paw. Her eyes glowed a deep shade of red getting angrier. The men were startled by the goddess appearance.

"I don't have time for this. Pharaoh where is my daughter" she grunted.

The Pharaoh cleared his throat. "Your daughter is in her room resting"

The goddess looked at the Pharaoh for a while sensing something had just happened.

The Pharaoh cleared his throat again. "May I speak to you in private?"

The goddess nodded and walked to the way to the Pharaoh could follow her.

The emperors sat there for a couple of minutes until.

The doors burst open again by the enraged lioness.

"So you think that your daughters are higher that mine huh!" growled the goddess

The men started to shake in fear when that growled hit them like their mother giving them disapproval yell towards them.

"if your daughters lay a hand to my daughter and her family, you better pray hard so the other gods don't come down and strike for palaces," explain the goddess

The men nodded.

"Pharaoh I will take my leave. Now before I start killing and drinking human once again, " said the lioness

The Pharaoh nodded. Leaving them in a flash of light the goddess turn, her self-back as Hathor and left the palace in a flashing light.

The men were shaking.

There was a knock on the door. "Uncle! I need a word with you," said the person behind the door.

"Yes Sekhmet come in," said the Pharaoh

Young Sekhmet opened the door only to see the emperors shaken. "Hm it's a bad time," she asked

The pharaoh shook his head 'no'

Sekhmet walked up to her uncle and whisper in his ear what just happened in her room.

When she was finished, the Pharaoh was furious he glared at the emperors.

"So it's seem that your daughters sent their private servant to spy on my sons and nephew," growled the Pharaoh as he left the meeting room to deal with the servants.

Sekhmet was left there looking at the emperors. Her eyes glowed red as the goddess "if your daughters are up to something I promise it will be stopped" grunted Sekhmet in anger and left the room running to her uncle.

The emperors weren't scared of a goddess heck they thought that they were higher than they're gods, so why would they listen to the goddess of war and the Pharaoh's niece.

Oh, yes they are helping their daughter to plan something up so they could get the land, the princes, priest, and a dead Sekhmet soon.

* * *

Angel: the lioness goddess is Hathor in her bad temper so her dark name is Sekhmet. trust me google it.

Now i have to be careful around Sekhmet. lol.

i hope you enjoy this chapter. comment, review, but no flames.


	11. Chapter 10

Angel: Awww break from college. Shoot tomorrow class damn.  
Sekhmet: haha! you have to go to school  
Angel: Shut up its only one class i can handle it.  
Sekhmet: still sux to be you.  
Angel not really its only one class. so :P  
Yugi: before they fight again.  
Yami:Enjoy Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

~Back with the girls~

Besides Lynn's cruel beating on Yugi and Heba, the girls still continued to work around the house without having a breaking, all five girls have done crazy chores around the house for the family they haven't eat in 5 days only slept for 4 hours to be rudely awaken by their step sisters to mend and fix their shoes and clothes.

Mana had stopped by and talked to the girl for a bit before being rudely interrupted by the girls and the stepfather; while visiting the girls. Mana has noticed the changes of each girl have been more tired and getting skinner by the day. That's not the only thing that she noticed; she saw the family being crueler to the Motou heiresses.

It's another sleepless night and the girls are in the kitchen making teas, and breakfasts for the family and their visitors.

"Yugi how are you feeling today" a whispering Ryou asked

"I'm fine Ry" Yugi whispered back

Stepp's family had made sure that none; of the Motou heiresses couldn't talk to each other at any time of day.

So the only thing that the girls can do be whispering to each other, when they can if they are in the same room without the others eavesdropping on them. Mostly in the night when the girls are about to sleep they hear the stepsister whispering behind the close door of their servant room trying to hear anything talking about them. But as always, they failing in the end because of Mana's visiting.

Joey was close to the door and she could see the stepsisters spying on them. She finished what she was doing and walked up to Malik, helps her with what she was doing when she cleared her throat at Malik.

Malik looked at her confused. She was in the corner of Joey's eye looking at the door so she silently followed it and saw the bottom of tunic styles what were the other girls on the doorway.

Irma and Gabriella were busy whispering to each other they didn't notice Malik walking towards Heba, Yugi and Ryou and whisper to them that they were being watched by their step sisters. Malik walked back where she was before the girls' notices that she had moved.

The girls finished making breakfast, Sat 7 plates on the table serving the food on each table; a small portion of this and a small portion of that on each plate.

There was a knock on the front door of the Motou estate. Heba was the one that walked away from the rest of the group and opened the door only to see princesses Anzu, Vivian, and Rebecca on the other side of the door.

Heba stepped back and bow to the girls as they came in. Vivian bluntly hated Heba for some reason she disliked her, but when she saw Heba opening the door she wouldn't wait and walked by Heba. As she walked by Heba; slapped her on the face without a reason why and walked away if it was nothing.

Heba fell on the floor hard only to have Vivian's hand print on her face. Heba looked down at the ground and closed the door behind Rebecca.

Irma and Gabriella ran up to their best friends and started chatting with them.

On the other hand Joey and Malik were about to attack Vivian for slapping their sister, but Yugi and Ryou were holding them back so they wouldn't get into trouble for hurting Vivian.

"HEY! Stupid slaves take the princesses belonging to their room! NOW" order Irma

The girls walked towards the princesses belongings and carried them to the rooms where the princesses stayed during their visits.

The stepsisters and the princesses laughed at the girls walking away from them.

It was no secret between them who they hated about the servants. Anzu hated Yugi, Rebecca hated Joey, Gabriella reviled Malik, Irma loathed Ryou and Vivian detested Heba. For what reason is unknown why they hate them so much.

As the girls came down and went back to the kitchen the rest of them when the dining hall and meet the stepparents in the table waiting for them to walk in. As the girls seated on their spots the girls talked and talked until Yugi and Heba came in the dining room with the tea and cups. Yugi sat each cup on the table on the side of each person sitting down; Heba pour the tea on the cups without glancing at her stepmother.

Lynn saw the handprint on Heba, and immediately grabbed Heba face and squeezed her cheeks hard.

"Heba how dare you upset the princesses!" snapped Lynn

Heba didn't say a word to her stepmother and slapped her where Vivian hit her. Heba cheek was red before now was even inflamed.

Heba almost dropped the tea on the floor but didn't.

"Now get out of my sight. Your punishment will be soon delivered. NOW OUT" yelled Lynn

Heba held the kettle close to her chest and ran out of the room. Yugi followed to her sister out of the room just as hurt seeing her sister like this.

Moment later Joey, Ryou, and Malik set the plates on everyone's side and left the room silently.

After they left the princesses and the Stepp's family laughed at the girls' misery.

"Wow that was more fun that I thought" sneered Anzu

The girls nodded.

"So the Pharaoh's ball it's the next few moons who is going to dance whom" asked Johnny

"It's obvious that I'm going to dance with Atem" said Vivian

"I'm going to dance with Yami" said Anzu

"Seth for sure" said Rebecca

"Marik" said Gabriella

"Bakura" said Irma

Johnny nodded at the girls picks.

"Will that means that we are going to Bazaar tomorrow to pick out some beautiful tunics for the ball" said a happy Lynn

The girls nodded.

The twisted family laughs and talked during the breakfast without knowing that they were being watched the whole time.

In the girls room

Heba ran to her room and fell next to her bed in pain and upset. Yugi appear not too long and went next to Heba and hugged her.

"Heba" whispered Yugi

Heba turn her body and hugged Yugi back.

She was tired of being like this; she just wants her mom, her father back. However, mostly she wanted to see her grandpa again.

The shadow that was in the dining room of the residents left without anyone looking and returned back to the palace.

As it landed in a room, Mana appeared in the room at the same time. She was startled to see the monster in Sekhmet room.

Mana walked to Sekhmet who just walked in her room.

"Sekhmet w-w-what is that" stutter Mana

Sekhmet realized the dark cloth that was wrapped around her monster.

Oh no this was no ordinary monster it was her ka monster. 'Hathor's Servant'

Mana gasps. "Why is the goddess servant here Sekhmet?"

"I had it to do something for me" replied Sekhmet.

Hathor's servant hand glowed and handed over the ball to Sekhmet.

Sekhmet nodded and the servant disappeared in her. She squeezed the ball and saw what Vivian and Lynn did and what they were planning to do at the ball.

The tiny ball that Sekhmet had disappeared in to the air as it was done showing her what the servant saw.

Sekhmet opened her eyes only to reveal that they were blood red she was angry, just like her mother that gave her life.

"They will not successes" Sekhmet growled.

Mana looked at her friend once again before she left in fear what was Sekhmet plan to do.

* * *

Angel: the Hathor servant is an actual card. i have it. :D  
Yugi: enjoy it... Comment, review it, fav, follow... NO Flames  
Sekhmet: Next chapter the BALL  
Yami: :D


End file.
